Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a shift device of a dual clutch transmission, and more particularly, to a shift device of a dual clutch transmission in which an odd-stage and even-stage select mechanism is shared and an odd-stage shift mechanism and an even-stage shift mechanism are individually configured.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a dual clutch transmission (DCT) may automatically perform shifting based on operations of a gear actuator and a clutch actuator and therefore may achieve high efficiency and fast shifting. In this case, select and shift actuators for shifting are configured of an electric type and a hydraulic type and are mainly configured of a combination of a motor and a solenoid.
That is, a shift device of a dual clutch transmission needs two actuators (four actuators in total) for each combination of odd-stage and even-stage select and shift operations. Here, the actuator for the select operation adopts two solenoids and the actuator for the shift operation adopts two motors.
Recently, the number of manufacturing companies to improve fuel efficiency using a technology of the dual clutch transmission tends to be increased. However, when the dual clutch transmission is mounted in a hybrid vehicle, the problem of increasing costs and causing noise when the solenoid is operated has occurred.